Last Chance
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Félicity et Oliver vivaient le grand amour, jusqu'à ce jour il y a six ans ou sans qu'il sache pourquoi, elle est partie... Jusqu'à ce jour ou six ans plus tard, elle revient... La vie peut-elle leur accorder une dernière chance ? Review please !
**Coucou, voici un petit OS sans prétention sur une AU, il est pas terrible contrairement à ce que je voulais écrire, mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un certain temps, mais pas le courage de me lancer là dedans lol**

 **RDV en bas ^^**

Oliver Queen se rendit à son travail comme tout les jours depuis des années, il sourit aux employés qu'il croisait et parla à ceux qui lui parlait. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Hier soir il avait passé la soirée avec son meilleur ami, chose qu'il faisait rarement depuis qu'il avait les rennes de l'entreprise. Sa mère et son beau père avaient décidés de partir, de tout quitter l'année précédente, de partir voyager autour du monde, il était heureux pour eux et ils lui envoyaient des cartes de tout les endroits où ils allaient. Il se frotta doucement l'épaule, sa dernière mission en tant que Arrow sur le terrain avait été plus compliquée que prévu et il était blessé, ce n'était pas très sérieux non plus, mais une douleur le gênait depuis la veille. Il descendit de l'ascenseur et se rendit à son bureau, sa secrétaire, Janice Kent l'arrêter.

 _\- Monsieur Queen ?_

 _\- Oui Janice ?_

Elle se leva et tendit un dossier à Oliver, Janice avait une quarantaine d'années, toujours bien habillée et toujours ponctuelle sauf quand son mari était de matin à l'hôpital, dans ce cas elle venait après avoir déposé leurs enfants à l'école. Elle était responsable et aimait beaucoup son travail, Oliver le constatait chaque jours.

 _\- Une jeune femme attend dans votre bureau... Elle m'a dit que c'était vraiment important..._

Il tourna la tête et ne vit qu'une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil.

 _\- Pas de soucis Janice, merci._

Oliver entra dans son bureau et salua la personne qui lui fit face. Il s'arrêta net en voyant en face de qui il se trouvait, il avait du mal à le croire. Félicity Smoak se trouvait devant lui, cette femme qu'il avait aimé passionnément durant près d'un an, il avait été heureux, et même plus que ça, il avait prévu de faire sa vie avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie du jour au lendemain six ans auparavant. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi et bien sur il l'avait cherché, des semaines, des mois durant, mais elle n'avait laissé aucune trace d'elle. Il avait sombré dans une forte dépression après son départ, il avait même quitté la ville pendant deux ans, ne donnant aucune nouvelles à personne, John et Roy avaient veillé sur la ville durant son absence et avaient bien travaillé, à son retour ils avaient été heureux de le revoir, mais lui en voulait beaucoup de s'être autant laissé aller. Mais en un sens, ils le comprenaient. Félicity lui avait littéralement broyé le cœur et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Depuis son retour, il essayait de continuer à vivre, mais combien de fois il voyait une silhouette blonde dans la rue derrière laquelle il courrait afin de savoir si c'était bien elle ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ça arrivait trop souvent, beaucoup trop souvent. Et là, elle se trouvait juste en face de lui.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?_

Il était tellement furieux, alors même si son cœur lui disait de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, sa raison, sa tête et toute son âme lui disait qu'il devait être furieux après elle. Qu'elle ne méritait que ça vu la façon dont elle l'avait traité.

 _\- Je dois te parler._

 _\- Je n'en ai aucune envie, dégage !_

Elle ne semblait même pas en colère de sa réaction, elle se leva et prit ses affaires.

 _\- Je dois vraiment te parler. Je serais au Big Belly demain. S'il te plaît viens._

Elle quitta le bureau sans un regard vers lui, il la regarda partir, s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur sans prendre la peine de regarder vers lui, il attendit que les portes se ferment et à la seconde où se fut le cas il envoya valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau du revers de la main, il était tellement furieux, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de son côté Félicity se sachant seule dans l'ascenseur s'était écroulée en larmes contre la paroi.

Félicity se trouvait assise à une table du Big Belly, sa rencontre avec Oliver la veille avait été tendu, froide, elle savait que ce serait comme ça, mais elle se demanda si là il viendrait, elle voulait qu'il vienne, elle devait lui parler, c'était vraiment important. Elle commanda un simple café, ne voulant pas non plus s'éterniser... Et en plus, elle était bien trop nerveuse pour parler. Elle vit Oliver arriver, il portait un simple Jean, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir, il semblait furieux. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

 _\- Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais..._

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, et j'hésitais à venir... Tu ne mérite pas que je t'accorde une seule seconde... Pas après..._

 _\- Je dois te parler, je ne le comptais pas, mais les choses ont évolué plus rapidement que ce que je pensais._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Félicity prit son sac et fouilla dedans avant de sortir une photo qu'elle donna à Oliver, ce dernier la pris et fit les yeux ronds en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

 _\- C'est ma fille... Enfin non... Je devrais dire la notre, même si tu n'as pas mérité le titre de père. Elle a cinq ans et me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas de père._

Oliver se lève brusquement en froissant la photo, il se retourne afin de se calmer, il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, une fille, il avait une fille de cinq ans qu'il ne connaissait pas, une fille de cinq ans qu'elle lui avait caché, elle était partie en emmenant leur fille sans jamais lui dire ! Il se retourna vers elle, Félicity put voir son regard furieux mais elle resta aussi calme que possible.

 _\- Comment tu as pu ?!_

 _\- Le jour où je suis partie, je venais d'apprendre que je l'attendais._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

 _\- J'allais le faire... J'allais te dire qu'on allait avoir un bébé, mais j'ai vu qui tu étais vraiment... Alors je suis partie, je devais protéger mon bébé._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Oliver, et je ne suis pas ici pour reparler de ça. Je suis ici pour te dire que tu as une fille qui a envie de savoir qui est son père, à toi de voir si tu as envie de faire partie de sa vie ou pas._

Félicity se leva, laissant un Oliver sans voix, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait... Enfin si, il comprenait qu'il avait une fille de cinq ans, mais ne comprenait pas de quoi Félicity parlait, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à partir six ans plus tôt. Il reporta son attention sur la photo et remarqua qu'il l'avait bien froissé, il l'a remis correctement et tenta de la lisser afin qu'elle retrouve le meilleur aspect possible. La fillette avait de long cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus, un joli sourire se dessinait sur son visage alors que sa mère lui posait un baiser sur la joue. L'enfant semblait heureuse, vraiment très heureuse. Elle était son enfant, sa chair, son sang... Il essuya rageusement une larme qui avait coulé malgré lui, il était furieux envers Félicity, furieux qu'elle lui ai caché l'existence de leur fille, furieux qu'elle lui apprenne comme ça sans même s'excuser... Mais une chose le fit lui en vouloir un peu moins... Juste un peu... Il connaissait Félicity, il la connaissait mieux que personne il y a six ans et elle l'aimait, autant que lui l'aimait... Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, comme quoi il avait montré son vrai visage... Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était... Et cette chose l'avait poussée à partir... Il devait trouver de quoi il s'agissait, il le devait... Afin qu'elle sache que malgré les années, que malgré qu'il soit furieux après elle... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Quand Félicity fut chez elle, elle fut accueilli par sa petite fille qui lui courut dans les bras, elle se baissa et la serra contre elle, ayant réussi à arrêter de pleurer, elle posa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille qui s'amusait avec la baby sitter. Elles étaient revenues depuis deux semaines et Félicity avait rencontré Jenny, leur voisine de seize ans, la jeune fille voulait se faire un peu d'argent de poche et la fillette l'appréciait beaucoup.

 _\- Maman, Jenny et moi on a fait des cookies !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Et vous m'en avez laissé ?_

La fillette sourit et hocha la tête avant de poser ses mains sur les joues de sa mère.

 _\- Maman... Tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?_

Félicity ravala ses larmes encore une fois, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer devant sa fille, elle devait se montrer forte pour elle.

 _\- C'est mon papa c'est ça ? Il veut pas me voir ?_

Félicity secoua la tête.

 _\- Non Livvy, non, ce n'est pas ça... Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. C'est difficile pour lui aussi. Ne sois pas en colère, ok ?_

Livvy hocha la tête et sourit à sa mère avant de la serrer contre elle. Félicity se releva ensuite en tenant la main de sa fille bien décidée à goûter aux cookies de sa fille. Ce soir là, alors que Félicity bordait sa fille, elle reçut un sms sur son portable, elle le prit et vit le message, elle soupira un peu en voyant que c'était Oliver, elle avait laissé son numéro au dos de la photo.

 _\- C'est qui maman ?_

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Oh..._

Livvy bouda un peu, quand elle avait demandé à sa mère de rencontrer son père, elle ne pensait pas que sa maman souffrirait autant, elle l'avait vu pleurer, très souvent depuis leur retour et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Félicity avait dit à sa fille que son père ne la connaissait pas du tout, qu'elle était partie quand elle était dans son ventre et qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle existait. Mais malgré ses cinq ans, Livvy comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose, et elle détestait cette chose... Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère pleurer avant de revenir ici, alors elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si elles retournaient à Los Angeles, là où elles vivaient avant. Livvy finit par s'endormir, ayant décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus voir sa mère souffrir.

Le lendemain Félicity sourit en voyant sa petite fille même si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, elle avait discuté la veille avec Oliver et savait que ce serait compliqué mais pas à ce point. Oliver lui avait dit qu'il voulait connaître sa fille, qu'il avait le droit de la connaître. Elle a accepté avec un sacré pincement au cœur.

 _\- Bonjour maman._

 _\- Bonjour ma puce._

Elles prirent le petit déjeuner tranquillement tout en discutant, la journée se déroula lentement, elles allèrent faire quelques courses et faire un petit tour au parc. Félicity avait du mal à dire à sa fille que aujourd'hui elle allait rencontrer son père, mais pourtant il le fallait.

 _\- Livvy... Oliver veut bien te voir... Aujourd'hui._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui. On va aller manger une glace tout les trois._

La fillette semble heureuse, Félicity l'aide à se préparer et ensemble elles se rendirent au glacier, Oliver les attendait déjà, il les vit arriver, main dans la main, Félicity et leur fille. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait, il avait entendu Félicity prononcer le prénom « Livvy », mais il se doutait que c'était un surnom. D'ici quelques instants, il saurait le prénom de sa fille. Elles entrèrent dans le glacier, Félicity était nerveuse, Oliver pouvait le voir, il se décida à ne plus la regarder, il se concentra sur la fillette qui lui faisait un petit sourire.

 _\- Livvy... Voici Oliver. Oliver... Je te présente Olivia, Livvy._

Oliver fut surpris en entendant le prénom de la fillette et même plus que ça, Olivia... Sa petite fille s'appelait Olivia. Il se baissa à son niveau et lui sourit.

 _\- Bonjour Olivia..._

 _\- Bonjour Oliver._

Il soupira légèrement, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle l'appelle déjà papa, c'était beaucoup trop tôt mais ça lui fit mal, horriblement. Il finit par lui sourire et par se relever. Il avait déjà commandé sa glace et celle de Félicity, mais ne savait pas ce que sa fille aimait. Alors il avait demandé à la serveuse d'attendre.

 _\- Dis-moi... C'est quoi ta glace préféré ?_

 _\- A la fraise !_

Il ferma les yeux et essuya une larme rapidement.

 _\- C'est honteux qu'un père ne sache pas ce genre de chose..._

Il avait cette phrase tout bas, mais Livvy et Félicity l'avait entendu, Cette dernière pâlit en entendant cela, elle s'en veut mais d'un autre côté elle a fait ça pour se protéger et pour protéger leur fille alors elle ne regrette pas. Olivia remarqua le regard de sa mère, elle vit que celle ci se retenait de pleurer alors elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

 _\- Maman... Je veux rentrer à la maison... J'ai changé d'avis, je veux pas de papa. On s'en va hein ?_

Oliver a le cœur brisé en entendant ça, sa petite fille refuse de le connaître, de le voir et ne veux pas de lui dans sa vie... Simplement à cause de ce qu'il a dit. Il voit Félicity sourire et se mettre au niveau de sa fille.

 _\- Je t'aime mon bébé... Mais on ne peut pas faire marche arrière. Oliver veut te connaître..._

 _\- Mais il te fait pleurer... Il est pas gentil..._

Oliver comprend tout à coup, sa fille n'a eu que sa mère, alors elle veut la protéger, ce qui est normal. Il sourit et s'approche un peu alors que Livvy se colle à sa mère. Il se baisse à son niveau.

 _\- Olivia... Livvy... Je suis désolé... Je vais essayer... D'être plus gentil._

 _\- Si maman pleure on s'en va..._

 _\- D'accord._

Le reste de la journée se passa assez calmement, Livvy parla beaucoup avec Oliver, surtout de sa maman, et Oliver sourit en entendant tout ce que sa fille pouvait lui dire. Mais Félicity n'était pas très à l'aise, oh bien sur, elle était ravie que ça se passe bien entre eux, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à pardonner à Oliver de lui avoir caché tout ça. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Alors à la fin de cette journée, elle avait dit à Oliver qu'il pourrait voir leur fille de temps en temps mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, en tout cas pas pour le moment, et même si ça brisait le cœur d'Oliver d'entendre ça, il avait accepté, c'était le seul moyen de voir sa fille. Alors aujourd'hui, alors que ça faisait deux semaines qu'il connaissait sa fille, pour la première fois Livvy venait dormir chez lui. Il avait tout installé correctement, il lui avait fait une chambre avec sa couleur préféré et avec des princesses comme elle aimait. Livvy avait sourit en voyant sa chambre et se l'était appropriée rapidement, mais malgré les deux heures qu'elle avait déjà passé chez lui, elle n'était pas sortie de la chambre et n'était pas venue lui parler. Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourtant devant sa mère elle parlait beaucoup. Il entra dans la chambre et vit sa fille en train de jouer avec ses peluches.

 _\- Livvy ?_

La fillette leva les yeux vers lui avant de les reporter directement sur ses peluches.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas venir regarder un dessin animé ?_

 _\- Non, je joue avec mes peluches._

Elle lui avait répondu sèchement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il s'approcha et se mit à son niveau.

- _Ma puce... Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup._

Livvy soupira et regarda Oliver.

 _\- Maman dit que tu es mon papa... Mais c'est pas vrai._

Oliver fronça les sourcils, comment ça ce n'était pas vrai ? Félicity lui aurait menti ? Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, certes elle était en colère contre lui, mais pas à ce point là, il le savait.

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis._

 _\- Non... Si tu étais mon papa, tu ferais pas pleurer maman. Maman pleure tout le temps le soir..._

Oliver soupire et prend la main de sa fille, Livvy veut la retirer mais décide de la garder en voyant les larmes de son père couler sur ses joues, elle utilise son autre main pour les essuyer.

 _\- Tu pleures toi aussi ?_

 _\- Livvy... Écoute-moi ma belle, je suis désolé que ce soit comme ça... J'aurais aimé te connaître dès le début... Mais ta maman, a préféré partir avec toi._

 _\- Oui, maman m'a dit... Tu lui as fais beaucoup de mal... Elle voulait pas que tu m'en fasses a moi aussi._

Il baissa le regard et laissa de nouveau les larmes couler avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Livvy fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père faisait ça, elle voulait partir mais il la retenait, alors elle le laissa faire et posa ses petits bras dans son dos.

 _\- Ça va aller Oliver... Je savais pas que tu étais triste aussi... Ça va aller..._

 _\- Je vous aime ta maman et toi..._

 _\- Tu aimes aussi maman ?_

Oliver relâcha sa fille qui semblait aussi surprise que lui de ce qu'il venait de dire... C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il disait cela à haute voix, mais oui, il l'aimait encore, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer même après toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait fait endurer.

 _\- Oui... Énormément._

 _\- Tu lui feras encore mal ?_

 _\- Non, promis Livvy... Je ferais ce que je peux... Pour qu'elle me pardonne, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est tellement en colère contre moi._

 _\- D'accord._

Livvy prit une des peluches dans ses bras et la serra, c'était un ours blanc avec un petit nœud vert. Il se leva, comprenant que sa fille préférait rester dans sa chambre.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je peux regarder avec toi ?_

Il sourit et tendit la main vers sa fille qui vint la prendre sans attendre. Ils allèrent dans le salon et Oliver mit un dvd que Olivia avait choisi, ils passèrent la soirée devant la TV, s'étant endormi tout les deux avant la moitié du film.

Deux mois plus tard Oliver rentrait d'une mission, Roy avait été blessé la veille et ils avaient donc besoin de lui pour celle de ce soir, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement et encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de sa fille. John en voulait beaucoup à Félicity, tout comme Théa... a cause d'elle Oliver était parti et avait même failli en mourir et là, elle revenait en lui annonçant qu'il était père d'une enfant de cinq ans. Oliver leur avait dit de ne pas se mêler de sa vie, que c'était son choix et qu'il aimait sa fille, autant qu'il aimait Félicity. Il venait d'enlever son costume quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha en voyant le nom de Félicity s'afficher.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Oliver... Je suis à l'hôpital... C'est Livvy... Je suis..._

Sa voix fut coupée par des sanglots, Oliver prit sa veste et ses clés de moto.

 _\- Je fais vite, ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive._

Il fit aussi vite qu'il put, priant pour que sa fille aille bien, que Félicity aussi, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Depuis deux mois tout allait mieux entre eux, ils arrivaient à parler sans se disputer, à rire quand leur fille était là, Oliver savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur sa fille, Félicity lui racontait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ils sortaient souvent ensemble, en famille. Oliver savait que peu importe la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle, ça n'égalait pas l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il l'aimait encore et chaque jours qu'il passait à ses côtés ou aux côtés de sa fille le lui faisaient comprendre.

Il arriva à l'hôpital et vit Félicity faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, quand elle le vit, elle courut vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle pleurait, et il détestait vraiment ça... La voir pleurer. Il la serra contre lui tout en caressant doucement son dos.

- _Je suis là, comment elle va ?_

 _\- Toute à l'heure elle avait un peu de fièvre, je lui ai donné un médicament mais ça n'a pas baissé... Et là alors que j'allais voir si elle dormait, elle était brûlante... Je l'ai amené ici... Je suis.._.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya doucement ses larmes.

 _\- Hey, hey... Je suis là, et je suis sur qu'elle va aller bien._

Ils attendirent quelques minutes encore, blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin arrive, il leur demande de le suivre ce qu'ils firent mains dans la main.

 _\- Elle va bien, je vous rassure. La fièvre a baissé et elle se repose pour le moment._

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre et allèrent aussi au chevet de leur fille qui dormait paisiblement, Félicity posa un baiser sur le front de Livvy, elle avait encore de la fièvre mais beaucoup moins qu'avant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ?_

 _\- Une otite, la fièvre montrait un signe d'infection, on a cherché d'où ça venait et ses oreilles sont bien enflammées. On lui a donné des antibiotiques, ça devrait vite passer._

 _\- D'accord, merci._

Oliver alla vers sa fille et se mit sur le lit à côtés de Félicity, elle pleurait encore, il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer.

 _\- Elle va bien, elle doit juste se reposer._

 _\- J'ai eu peur..._

 _\- Je le sais, moi aussi._

Le lendemain soir Oliver regardait Félicity sur le petit lit d'appoint qui avait été ramené dans la chambre d'Olivia, elle dormait, elle était épuisée, alors Oliver lui avait dit de se reposer, qu'il veillerait sur leur fille le temps qu'elle dorme un peu.

 _\- Papa ?_

Oliver sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa fille, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça depuis leur rencontre, Livvy baissa les yeux et se concentra sur le puzzle que son père lui avait acheté.

 _\- Tu veux pas ?_

Il sourit, comprenant très bien ce que sa fille voulait dire, il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front, heureux de ne plus sentir de fièvre.

 _\- Bien sur que je veux que tu m'appelles papa... J'attendais que toi tu le veuilles..._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Écoute Livvy... Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime vraiment très fort, et je sais que tout ça, ce n'est pas facile pour toi... Mais je te promets... Que je ferais tout pour que ça devienne plus facile._

 _\- Avec maman aussi ?_

Il sourit et posa un nouveau baiser sur le front de sa fille.

 _\- Bien sur, avec ta maman aussi. Je l'aime aussi tu sais._

 _\- Oui, je sais... Mais ce serait bien que maman le sache aussi..._

Oliver sourit et aida sa fille à finir son puzzle sans se douter que Félicity était réveillée et qu'elle avait tout entendu, elle se retenait de pleurer, afin de ne pas alerter sa fille. Elle avait du mal à croire que Oliver l'aime toujours malgré les années, malgré qu'elle soit partie, qu'elle ne lui ai pas donné les raisons de son départ, et pourtant, elle l'aimait aussi... Elle ferma les yeux afin de tenter de se rendormir, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'homme tout près d'elle qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait aussi.

Oliver déposa sa fille dans son lit et la couvrit, Olivia était fatiguée et même si elle allait mieux et qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre, elle devait se reposer au chaud pendant quelques jours. Il posa un baiser sur son front sous le regard attendri de Félicity qui aimait vraiment les voir ainsi tout les deux. Depuis deux mois Oliver était vraiment parfait avec leur fille, et même si elle savait qu'il lui en voulait encore énormément, il le lui montrait de moins en moins.

Elle le regarda sortir de la chambre de leur fille et venir vers elle.

 _\- Tu m'appelles si besoin. Ok ?_

Félicity hocha la tête, depuis quelques jours elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer, pourtant elle ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle, il lui avait menti et c'est pour cela qu'elle était partie... Mais pourtant, ces deux mois passés avec lui, lui avaient fait oublier à quel point elle le détestait... Lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait encore et que ça n'avait jamais cessé. Elle le regarda partir vers la porte mais elle courut vers lui, lui prit le bras et le fit se retourner, il la regarda, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et puis il vit son regard et il sut, il se pencha vers et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, six ans, six années qu'il n'avait pas goûté à ses lèvres et ça lui avait manqué, et même plus que ça, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua doucement contre le mur tout en dévorant son cou de plusieurs baisers brûlant.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué..._

 _\- Toi aussi... Je t'aime..._

Oliver s'éloigna un petit peu et la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant le moindre signe de mensonge, mais il ne vit rien du tout, il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la conduire à sa chambre, il avait bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu et de lui prouver que malgré les années, il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer.

Quelques jours plus tard Olivia était à l'école, son père devait venir la chercher parce que Félicity avait un empêchement, il avait accepté sans hésiter, il n'avait pas vu Livvy depuis deux jours et il voulait savoir quelque chose... Depuis sa nuit avec Félicity, cette dernière l'évitait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Certes il aimerait savoir pourquoi elle était partie, ce qui l'avait pousser à partir, ce qu'elle lui reprochait, mais elle évitait tout contact. Il sourit en voyant sa fille courir vers lui.

 _\- Papa ! Papa !_

Il se baissa et accueilli sa fille avec plaisir, il la serra contre lui très fort et lui posa un bisou sur la joue. Il aimait quand elle l'appelait ainsi, c'était récent, seulement depuis son court séjour à l'hôpital mais il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

 _\- Alors Livvy, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui... Maman est pas là ?_

 _\- Non, elle aurait été très en retard. Tu es déçue ?_

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

 _\- Non, je suis contente._

Une fois chez lui, Oliver prépara le goûté de sa fille, Livvy sourit en voyant les cookies sur la table. Elle en prit un et commença à le manger quand Oliver vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

 _\- Livvy, ma chérie... Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu sais si ta maman est en colère contre moi ?_

La fillette poussa un soupire.

 _\- Maman a pleuré... Mais elle a dit que c'était pas ta faute... Que c'était elle... Papa, je comprends pas maman..._

Oliver posa une main sur la tête de sa fille et lui caressa ses cheveux.

 _\- Moi non plus... Tu sais Livvy, j'aime ta maman... Mais je crois... Que elle ne m'aime plus comme avant..._

 _\- Tu te trompes papa... Maman m'a dit qu'elle t'aime fort fort fort... Mais elle a peur..._

 _\- Peur de quoi ?_

 _\- D'avoir mal comme avant..._

Il serra sa petite fille dans ses bras et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'amuser tout les deux jusqu'à ce que Félicity arrive. Quand ce fut le cas, elle fut déçue de voir sa fille dormir paisiblement, elle aurait voulu passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais elle décida de la laisser dormir ici, elle n'allait pas la réveiller alors qu'elle dormait si bien.

 _\- Je peux te parler ?_

Elle se tendit mais hocha la tête doucement. Elle referma la porte et croisa les bras sur sa ventre comme pour se protéger. Oliver la prit dans les bras mais elle se tendit, il la relâcha comprenant qu'elle ne voulait plus de contact entre eux. Ça lui faisait mal et même pire que ça, mais il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il y a quelques jours ils faisaient l'amour passionnément et maintenant elle agissait comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers.

 _\- Je dois savoir... Ça fait des années que j'attends ta réponse... Mais là j'en ai besoin... Félicity qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

Elle se retourna de nouveau, n'osant pas croiser son regard, mais cette fois Oliver ne pouvait pas laisser comme ça, il avait besoin de réponse.

 _\- Dis-moi... S'il te plaît. Je t'aimais tellement, j'aurais tout fais pour toi, pour nous. Je pensais qu'on s'était rapprochés... Mais tu me repousses encore... Sache... Que je t'ai pardonné... Oh je t'en voulu, je t'ai même détesté de tout mon cœur de m'avoir quitté sans me donner de réponse... Mais je t'aime tellement... Que je te pardonne, néanmoins j'ai besoin de comprendre..._

 _\- Tu m'as menti..._

Sa voix était brisée, Oliver pouvait l'entendre, il se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, étrangement elle ne le repoussa pas. Il la fit se retourner et son cœur se brisa quand il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je t'ai vu... En Arrow... Tu m'as menti Oliver, à chaque fois que tu me disais que tu devais travailler tard, tu partais en mission... Je l'ai su le soir où je venais t'annoncer que j'attendais Livvy. Mais tu m'as menti... Pendant près d'un an, je ne pouvais pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne me faisait pas confiance !_

Oliver se recula, elle savait, elle connaissait la vérité et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ! Elle se recula aussi et s'apprêta à partir mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller.

 _\- J'allais tout te dire..._

 _\- Ne me mens plus !_

 _\- Je ne te mens pas ! J'allais tout te dire ce soir là... J'allais te dire la vérité et te demander de m'épouser... J'étais prêt à tout arrêter pour toi, pour nous..._

Félicity avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle en entendait... Elle était partie pensant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, elle était partie, en emmenant par la même occasion leur fille avec elle et tout ça pour rien...

 _\- Ne me dis pas ça..._

 _\- C'est la vérité !_

 _\- Justement ne dis pas ça... Parce que si c'est vrai... Ça veut dire que je suis partie pour rien... Ça veut dire que je t'ai privé de ta fille pendant six ans pour rien !_

Oliver essaya de se rapprocher d'elle mais elle le repoussa, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il ne la laissa pas faire et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle laissait enfin les larmes couler dans ses bras, larmes qu'elle voulait lui montrer depuis six ans.

 _\- Pardonne-moi..._

 _\- Chut... C'est fini mon amour, c'est fini... Je te demande pardon moi aussi... J'aurais du tout te dire dès le début._

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Félicity pleurait dans ses bas, ses larmes ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle voulut se lever mais ses jambes ne tenaient plus, elle se sentait si faible, si mal d'être partie sans qu'il ai eu le temps de lui parler. Oliver la prit dans ses bras même si elle tentait de le repousser.

 _\- Je suis là..._

 _\- Laisse-moi... Je..._

Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je te l'ai dis... Je te pardonne... Mais il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi même... Et que tu me pardonne aussi..._

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la conduisait à sa chambre, il la déposa sur le lit et se mit près d'elle avant de la serrer contre lui. Félicity colla sa tête contre sa poitrine et passa sa main en dessous de son T shirt afin d'avoir plus de contact avec sa peau. Depuis six ans, elle aurait pu vivre chaque jours avec cet homme qu'elle aimait... Leur fille aurait pu connaître son père dès le début.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Chut... Dors... Tu es épuisée..._

 _\- Je te pardonne moi aussi..._

Il sourit et la serra encore plus dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller au sommeil. Félicity, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle s'en voulait encore tellement. Elle attendit que Oliver soit bien endormi avant de se lever et d'aller dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle sourit en voyant la veilleuse de Livvy toujours allumée et ses jouets éparpillés sur le sol. Elle s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit à côté de sa fille. Elle caressa doucement sa joue et Livvy se réveilla doucement.

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Chut bébé... Il ne faut pas réveiller papa._

Livvy sourit et chuchota.

 _\- D'accord maman._

 _\- Livvy, je sais qu'il est tard... Mais je peux te parler ?_

Livvy hocha la tête doucement.

 _\- Tu aimes ton papa, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Oui... Au début j'avais peur... Peur qu'il m'aime pas... Mais je l'aime très fort, autant que toi maman._

Félicity sourit et caressa de nouveau la joue de sa fille.

 _\- Et je suis contente que tu aimes ton papa..._

 _\- Maman, tu sais, papa t'aime très fort aussi. Il est pas fâché... Plus maintenant._

La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, Livvy se redressa et essuya les larmes de sa mère.

 _\- Pleure pas maman..._

 _\- Livvy... J'ai fais quelque chose de très mal à papa... Et à toi aussi._

La fillette ne comprenait pas, elle se recula un peu et se remit sous la couette. Félicity l'aida à bien se rallonger, elle devait lui parler, il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité.

 _\- Quand je suis partie... Avant ta naissance... Je pensais que ton papa n'était pas quelqu'un de bien... Mais je me suis trompée... Je suis partie pour rien... Et..._

 _\- Maman a eu peur et a voulu vous protéger... Elle n'a rien fait de mal._

Félicity se tourna, des larmes dans les yeux. Oliver s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de leur fille, la jeune femme n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Oliver, elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas lui avoir accordé la chance de lui parler... Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement.

 _\- Félicity, regarde-moi..._

Elle n'en fit rien, Oliver s'approcha un peu et posa une main sur sa joue.

 _\- S'il te plaît mon amour, regarde-moi._

Elle se décida enfin à le regarder. Livvy ne disait rien, elle s'était juste redressée un peu en entendant son père entrer dans sa chambre.

 _\- Je sais que tu te sens mal... Mais il faut que tu te pardonnes..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas... Si je n'avais pas fait ça..._

 _\- Mais tu l'as fait... Tu es partie... Mais tu es revenue. Aujourd'hui tu es là et je ne veux pas qu'on vive dans le passé... Je veux avancer... Avec toi et avec Livvy..._

Olivia se rapprocha et vint se mettre sur les genoux de son père, Oliver la prit avec plaisir et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

 _\- C'est vrai papa ? Tu veux bien qu'on reste avec toi tout le temps ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je le veux, Livvy, je te l'ai déjà dit... Je vous aime ta maman et toi. Et si vous le souhaitez... Je veux qu'on soit une vraie famille. Tout les trois._

Félicity ferma ses yeux et laissa ses larmes couler avant de se rapprocher d'Oliver et de passer ses bras autour de son cou, Oliver lâcha Livvy d'une main et la serre à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se rendre compte que leur fille s'était endormie. Oliver relâcha Félicity et recoucha sa fille, il la couvrit et posa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre la main de Félicity et de l'attirer à lui afin de quitter la chambre.

Une fois sortis de la chambre, Félicity s'arrêta, Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait, il pensait qu'elle avait comprit que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Ne doute pas..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça... J'ai... Confiance en toi... Je veux juste savoir... Tu le pensais ? Tu m'aimes toujours ? Malgré ce que je t'ai fais ?_

Il sourit et s'approcha afin de l'embrasser délicatement, elle répondit à son baiser et Oliver put goûter à ses larmes en même temps que ses lèvres, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer mais il savait qu'elle avait peur.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même si je le pensais... Quand tu es revenue, j'ai cru que je détestais toujours... Et je pense que en un sens c'est le cas... Mais je pense que c'est surtout moi que je détestais... Je me détestais de ne pas avoir su te retrouver, de ne pas avoir compris ce que j'avais pu faire pour te faire partir... Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé et seulement si tu le souhaites... Je veux qu'on forme une famille..._

 _\- Je le veux moi aussi... Je t'aime tellement..._

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras avant de la conduire à sa chambre, ils avaient six années à rattraper et ils comptaient bien le faire, ensemble.

 _ **Deux ans plus tard**_

Oliver franchit la porte qui le mena dans le jardin, il sourit en voyant sa fille faire de la balançoire, Livvy ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle chantait une chanson dont il n'entendait pas les paroles. Félicity était juste à côtés d'elle, tenant leur petit ange, Charlie. Leur fils de huit mois. Tout s'était passé très vite depuis leur décision de s'accorder une seconde chance. Juste après cette soirée là, ils avaient déménagé dans cette maison avec un grand jardin pour que Livvy puisse jouer à sa guise. Ils s'étaient ensuite mariés, Oliver avait fait sa demande comme il avait voulu le faire avant le départ de Félicity, la jeune femme avait été surprise mais avait dit oui, et ils s'étaient mariés rapidement.

Et puis il y a huit mois, leur famille s'était agrandi avec Charlie, le petit garçon était une surprise total, ils voulaient tout deux attendre un peu avant de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Olivia mais Charlie avait décidé de se pointer plus tôt que prévu.

Oliver s'approcha et sa fille stoppa la balançoire avant de descendre et de courir vers lui.

 _\- Papa est rentré !_

Il se baissa et accueilli sa fille avec plaisir, Livvy avait déjà sept ans et il trouvait qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus et ressemble encore plus à Félicity maintenant. La jeune femme se leva en tenant toujours Charlie dans ses bras, Oliver s'approcha, posa un baiser sur le front de son bébé et ensuite un sur les lèvres de son amour.

 _\- Ça été ta journée ?_

 _\- Mieux depuis que je suis rentré._

Elle sourit et donna Charlie à son père tandis que Livvy retournait faire de la balançoire. Oliver prit sa femme dans un bras et posa un baiser sur son front. Ils étaient heureux, et même plus que ça, ils s'étaient accordés une seconde chance et comme ils se l'étaient promis, ils profitaient chaque jour du bonheur qu'ils vivaient.

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A vos claviers pour les reviews et j'espère à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, là, j'ai plus d'idée ^^**

 **Lâchez vos commentaires s'il vous plaît ^^**


End file.
